Meme musical
by white-spirit-of-darkness
Summary: PercyxNico. "Pon toda tu música en aleatorio y escribe diez drabbles con las diez primeras canciones que salgan". (En este caso serían cinco)


Holiwis~ el otro día estaba escribiendo, y no podía avanzar con el documento, así que decidí repetir lo del meme PercyxNico, ya que el primero funcionó bien. No, no es la participación en el reto, por si alguno de los del campamento lee esto. Esa vendrá después. Supongo que conocen la temática y la forma en que funciona uno de estos, así que... ¡disfruten!

* * *

**Me sumerjo ~ Alejandro Sanz**

Percy estaba enamorado de Nico. No le debía explicaciones a nadie, y no tenía que sentirse culpable. Amaba las sonrisas de Nico, pero si había algo que de verdad amaba, era la forma en a en que bailaba.

Sus cabellos se agitaban, sus ojos brillaban, en que sus pasos eran perfectos. Percy nunca creyó que podría decir que Nico era adorable. Al ver sus mejillas teñirse de rojo, debía rectificar.

Aquella noche Nico deslumbraba. Lo único que Percy quería era besarlo, y nunca, nunca dejarlo, repetir todo.

**Ahogado en un bar ~ Maná**

Nico solía pasar mucho tiempo en un bar de Nueva York, bebiendo para tratar de olvidar a la única persona que podría amarlo. Y se sentía perdido, y se ahogaba en sus penas y desesperación, y sólo deseaba que una noche Percy entrara por la puerta y se lo llevara de vuelta al campamento.

Nico sabía que él era mejor opción que la hija de Atenea. Quería que Percy lo entendiera, pero el maldito nunca veía, y se olvidaba de que Nico existía, y nada, podría cambiar eso. Quería llegar al corazón de Percy, ser su sol, ser su mar, quería que lo dejase amarlo. Pero claro, Percy ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba él.

Y allí estaba, furioso, y se llevaba vaso de tequila tras otro a los labios, y se ahogaba en alcohol. Su desesperación crecía cada noche.

Y nunca nadie cambiaría ese detalle.

**You know what they do to guys like us in prision ~ My Chemical Romance**

Llevaban semanas huyendo. Desde que los padres de Nico habían denunciado su "secuestro", no habían tenido un segundo de paz. Habían cambiado tu aspecto, y habían atravesado el país. Ahora, los polis los rodeaban y amenazaban con disparar si él no se entregaba y liberaba al chico. Idioteces. Nunca lo atraparían. Pero Nico tenía miedo, miedo por Percy, y este no pudo soportar verlo así, y salió junto a su novio, tomados de la mano. Los policías los apartaron y esposaron a Percy. Vio a los padres de Nico, a su madre que fingía felicidad frente a las cámaras, y vio como los labios de Nico se movían. Percy sabía que estaba rezando.

Nunca sería lo mismo. Lo enjuiciaron por secuestro y violación de menores, y lo condenaron. Ya era muy tarde. Cuando lo sacaban de la sala del juicio, Nico corrió hacia él, y frente a todos lo besó con fiereza y desesperación.

Su compañero de celda era un asesino, y en la cárcel se burlaban de él. Una noche lo obligaron a vestirse de chica, y los reos gritaban: «¡Marica! ¿Cuanto cobras?» Percy empezó a perder la noción del tiempo, y ya no alcanzaba a distinguir la realidad, y a nadie le importaba. Se enteró de que los padres d e Nico querían que le dieran la sentencia de muerte, y no le importó.

Nico y él sólo eran dos chicos, pero habían cometido el error de enamorarse. El día en que lo matarían, Nico fue a su celda, y lo besó como en el día del juicio, y se despidieron, Y Percy fue llevado, y él simplemente dejó de luchar contra el mundo.

**En el muelle de San Blas ~ Maná**

Se despidieron en el muelle, y Percy le prometió que volvería por él. Nico lo vio partir en un barco, llorando, y juró que esperaría.

No importó nada, durante todos los días siguientes, Nico fue al muelle y esperó, y los días dejaron de serlo. Año a año, el iba y se sentaba allí, a esperar.

Y el tiempo pasó, y empezó a verse en su rostro la edad. Se sentaba frente al mar, y miraba, y esperaba, y hablaba con el mar. Solo, solo sin nadie más. Nadie entendía porqué lo siguió esperando, pero estaba solo. Solo con el mar.

Su cabello se volvió blanco, y seguía esperando el barco que lo traería. En el pueblo le decían el loco de muelle, e incluso intentaron sacarlo de allí, pero nadie pudo hacerlo, y lo dejaron solo mirando el horizonte, y lo fueron olvidando, y el se quedó con el mar, oyendo el rumor de las olas, y esperando para siempre a su amor de ojos verdes que el mar había reemplazando.

Hasta el final de sus días estuvo solo en el muelle, sin perder la fe, recibiendo el sol y mirando el mar. Hasta el fin en el muelle.

**Corazón partío ~ Alejandro Sanz**

La vida no se detiene, y Nico lo sabía. Lo que había ocurrido entre él y Percy ya no existía, pero el dolor seguía en su alma.

Percy lo había reparado pero ahora se había ido, y Nico estaba peor incluso que antes. Ya no tenía a nadie, y nadie lo abrazaría en las noches y lo amaría.

Percy sólo le había dado una parte, y después ya no habia nada entre ellos y después de Percy no había nada. Nico no quería dejarlo ir, pues luego no tendría a nadie que estuviera dispuesto a darle amor, y nadie podría curar su corazón roto. ¿Quién lo haría? Si Percy se iba, Nico estaba solo de nuevo, y su corazón estaría roto en pequeños fragmentos irreparables. ¿Quién lo salvaría otra vez?

* * *

Sé que no son diez canciones, pero es que me dio flojera hacer más. Si se quedaron con ganas, pueden leer el otro que escribí hace un tiempo, si es que no lo vieron ya. De cualquier modo, si te quieres quejar de que es muy corto, o pedir que lo vuelva a hacer, déjalo en ese bonito cuadrito en blanco de más abajo. Recuerden que todos los semidioses somos una familia, y debemos apoyarnos unos a otros.

Pd: Vale, eso ha sonado cursi.

Pd2: Si tiene alguna falla en la escritura, ¡no me culpen! Es por la forma en que se escribe este tipo de fics.


End file.
